George Weasley, 19781998
by Keiko-Kim
Summary: Pourquoi écrire une lettre à un mort? Pourquoi lui raconter de quoi est faite la vie sans lui? "Parce que, j’ai beau en avoir quarante aujourd’hui, je suis mort le même jour que toi. La seule différence, c’est que tu souriais, et moi pas."


_Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule, le 9 Juillet 2018_

_Cher Fred_

_Il froissa le parchemin, qui alla rejoindre les précédents, par terre._

_Mon frère__,_

_Cet essai suivit le même trajet._

_Fred,_

_J'espère qu'un jour, où que tu sois, tu pourras lire cette lettre. Parce que ça me ferait trop mal d'avoir fait quinze brouillons juste pour un espoir déçu. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si tu pouvais me répondre, d'où tu es… Enfin, tant pis, tu me diras ce que tu en auras pensé quand je te rejoindrai. _

_J'écris assis à un bureau que tu ne connaîtras jamais, dans une maison où tu n'es jamais entré (tu te souviens, ces deux vieilles bâtisses en pierre à l'autre bout de Loutry, où on voulait habiter pour ne jamais se séparer ? Maintenant, Ron habite dans celle à droite, et je vis à gauche). Je porte des vêtements que tu ne porteras jamais, et sous mon coude, il y a le dessin d'un projet des FPSF que tu ne pourras jamais tester. Ma vie est maintenant au singulier. Angelina me tuerait, si elle savait que j'ai écrit ça. Ah, oui, au fait, on s'est mariés. Je pense que tu comprends. On a deux enfants. Ca va surement te faire rire, mais ils s'appellent Roxanne… et Frédéric. J'ai beaucoup hésité, à sa naissance, tu sais. C'est Percy, son parrain._

_Fred a 17 ans, Roxanne en a 15. Ils sont en vacances depuis quelques semaines, et pour l'instant ils sont partis avec Angie rendre visite à Papa et Maman. Alors je profite de ces quelques heures de répit pour essayer de… je ne sais pas vraiment pour quoi faire, en fait. J'ai juste besoin de toi, de te voir, de t'entendre. Mais il va falloir que j'attende encore un peu, pour ça. Ne penses pas que j'ai envie de mourir ! C'est juste que… la vie est difficile. Je me demande si, quand on se reverra, je retrouverai le corps de mes vingt ans ? (ça fait vieux chnoque, d'écrire ça, je sais) Parce que, j'ai beau en avoir quarante aujourd'hui, je suis mort le même jour que toi. La seule différence, c'est que tu souriais, et moi pas. Il y avait aussi un léger détail physique, mon oreille, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire._

_Après notre mort, j'étais au fond (de quoi, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment su, mais une chose est sure, j'y étais). Parfois, je commençais une phrase, puis je m'arrêtais, comme d'habitude. Et il n'y avait personne pour la finir. Est-ce que tu vis ça aussi, là où tu es, ou bien il y a le George de vingt ans qui est avec toi pour terminer tes phrases et être ton partenaire batteur au quidditch ? Vous devez être bien tous les deux, à faire les quatre cent coups avec Dumbledore (j'ai toujours pensé qu'il avait du être comme nous, quand il était jeune : on ne peut pas décemment aimer autant les sucreries et avoir été un gros rabat-joie de préfet). _

_Bref, il a fallu continuer : je ne pouvais pas laisser notre affaire en plan comme ça ! Alors j'ai vécu, je me suis associé avec Ron, je l'ai formé. Tu serais fier de notre petit frère. Même si sa nomination de préfet m'a fait douter un moment de lui, il est en fait digne de nous. J'aurais pu te rejoindre, à ce moment là, tout était réglé, les FPSF allaient à merveille. Mais c'est là qu'Angelina a décidé de venir me voir, un soir à la boutique. Elle a acheté des Néansang (je me souviens d'avoir trouvé ça bizarre, puisqu'elle était sensée adorer son job). Et puis je ne sais ni pourquoi ni comment, mais elle a commencé à pleurer dans mes bras. Bon, en fait je pense savoir pourquoi. Toujours est-il qu'après, je ne pouvais plus te rejoindre, parce que ça aurait été lâche, tu vois. Les autres ont eu du mal à accepter qu'on soit bien ensemble. Et je pense que certains n'ont pas encore digéré ça. Mais ça ne nous concerne pas. Parce qu'on sait que toi, tu comprends. Et c'est l'important._

_Après, Fred et Roxanne sont arrivés, à quelques années d'intervalle. C'est peut être parce que je suis leur père, mais je les trouve très beaux, même s'ils ne me ressemblent pas tant que ça, avec leur teint mate et leurs cheveux crépus. Et parfois quand je les regarde, je vois une forme de visage, un nez qui me brise le cœur et le fait bondir en même temps. Parce que même si ce sont les miens, ce sont aussi les tiens. Je me demande à quoi auraient ressemblé vos enfants, à Angie et toi. Auraient-ils été pareils ? Et moi, avec qui j'aurais fini ma vie ? Je ne le saurais jamais, et puis d'ailleurs, je ne veux pas le savoir, parce que je suis bien comme ça. Enfin, au mieux possible._

_Maintenant, mon travail, ma femme, mes enfants me retiennent à la vie. Ils agissent comme des centaines de petits crochets qui me font rester avec eux. C'est une mauvaise métaphore, je sais, mais bon, que veux tu, on a toujours été nuls en écriture. C'est vraiment étrange, la vie sans toi. Parfois, je me réveille, et je me dis « Tiens, il faut que je dise ça à Fred ». Et puis je me rends compte que vingt ans ont passé, et que toi tu es resté en arrière, au bord du chemin de ma vie. Tout s'est arrêté pour toi ce jour là. Tout ça à cause d'un mur. Tu te rends compte ? Un connard de mur s'est mis entre le bonheur et nous. Il t'a empêché de faire tant de choses. Par exemple, je me souviens, tu sais, de ce que tu m'as dit avant la bataille : « Tiens, quand on rentrera, il faudra que je te montre un truc, j'ai une idée pour améliorer le Pousse-Riquiqui ». Tu n'as jamais pu me le dire. Alors je l'ai laissé tel quel, et la recette du Pousse-Riquiqui est la même depuis vingt ans. Ron s'étonne toujours que je refuse de la modifier. Je ne lui ai pas dit. Parce que j'ai l'impression que toi seul pouvait le faire, et que comme tu n'es plus là, personne n'a le droit d'y toucher. C'est un peu comme un souvenir de toi que je garde avec moi._

_L'idée de t'écrire me hante depuis longtemps. Depuis que j'ai eu une conversation sur la mort avec Harry, en fait. C'était il y a quelques années, on était au Terrier, toute la famille s'était réunie pour l'anniversaire du petit Teddy. Pendant la soirée, j'ai commencé à discuter avec Harry. De fil en aiguille, on en est venu à parler de nos morts. Je sais, c'est pas joyeux, comme sujet de conversation, à un anniversaire. Je disais que tu me manquais (je peux voir d'ici ta mine surprise… eh oui, tu me manques, comme c'est pas permis), mais que j'avais l'espoir de faire un jour mon deuil. Comprends-moi, je ne peux pas passer toute ma vie à te pleurer, même si je te regretterai toujours. Harry, lui, m'a parlé de Sirius Black. Il m'a raconté qu'il était passé à travers un voile, au Département des Mystères. Alors, je me suis dit que peut être, il n'était ni vraiment mort, ni vivant. Un peu entre deux mondes, comme les fantômes. Et si c'est vrai, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas passer de l'un à l'autre ? Bien sur, comme il a reçu un avada kedavra, il ne peut plus communiquer avec les vivants. Mais il peut peut-être faire passer un message ? J'aimerais que ma théorie soit juste. Parce que quand j'aurais fini cette lettre, je la donnerai à Harry. Il ira voir Pénélope Deauclaire (tu sais, l'ancienne petite amie de Percy ? Elle est devenue Langue-de-Plomb. Oui, moi aussi ça m'a surpris), et il lui donnera la lettre. Elle ira la jeter à travers le voile. Est-ce qu'elle retombera lamentablement de l'autre côté ? Ou bien est-ce qu'elle aussi, elle passera entre deux mondes ? Et si oui, est-ce que Sirius sera toujours là pour la trouver ? Est-ce qu'il saura comment te la faire passer ? Est-ce que tu auras assez de consistance pour l'ouvrir ? Ca me tuerait, que tu sois aussi vaporeux qu'un fantôme et que tu ne puisses jamais l'ouvrir. Avoir sous les yeux une enveloppe à son nom, fermée, et ne pas savoir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur, c'est surement une torture. Mais de toute façon, si tu ne peux pas, il te suffira de m'attendre, et là, je te dirais tout. Ou alors je pourrais t'envoyer une Beuglante ? Non, mauvaise idée, si ça se trouve, tu n'as même plus d'ouïe. Enfin, rien ne me dit que tu as conservé la vue. Mais je ne vais pas non plus l'écrire en Braille ! Et puis, ne pas mettre d'enveloppe… Ce n'est pas la solution. Parce que, tu comprends, je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit à part toi puise la lire. On m'enfermerait à Ste Mangouste avec Lockhart. D'ailleurs, lui se fait vieux, je suis allé le voir, un jour, en mémoire du Pétard Flibuste qu'on avait fait exploser sous son bureau. Tu te souviens comme il avait paniqué ? A l'hôpital, il a insisté pour me signer un autographe et m'écrire un poème. Quand j'ai dis ça à Ron, il a rit et a dit que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il arrivait à peine à écrire son nom en lettres attachées. C'est bien, ça veut dire qu'il guérit. Peut être que moi aussi, j'ai une chance de guérir. Mais pour ça il faudrait que je sache quelle est la meilleure façon de te faire parvenir ce message…_

_Oh, et puis tant pis, je ferais comme je l'avais décidé, et je verrais bien. Revenons à nos dragons. Comme toujours, je me perds en digressions et changements de sujets multiples et incontrôlés. Mais peut-être est-ce aussi bien ? Si cette lettre était parfaitement prévue et organisée, elle ne serait plus de moi, pas vrai ? _

_Cette lettre est pour moi un moyen de te dire au revoir, je pense. Ou adieu, s'il existe un dieu, quelque part, et que les sorciers qui meurent vont vers lui. C'est comment la mort ? Je sais, tu ne peux pas répondre à ma question. Mais je peux toujours m'interroger, non ? J'aime faire des suppositions, imaginer. Ca ne rendra ma découverte de la mort que plus intéressante. Car oui, depuis que tu n'es plus là, j'ai développé une nouvelle passion : l'étude. Tu vois, avant, nous étions identiques, tant physiquement que mentalement. Mais maintenant, j'ose affirmer que nous ne pensons plus de la même manière. Je n'ai plus autant le goût des blagues : à quoi bon en faire si tu n'es pas là pour en rire avec moi ? Alors à la place, j'étudie. Hermione me prête ses livres. C'est fou toutes les choses qu'elle sait ! Parfois j'aimerais retourner faire une année à Poudlard, pour apprendre toutes ces choses que nous n'avons pas sues. Bien sur, je ne regretterai jamais d'être parti avec toi. Ce jour là restera comme le plus heureux de ma vie. Le sentiment de trouver enfin sa place, d'affirmer enfin son opinion. Mais maintenant que tu n'es plus avec moi, il est difficile d'en profiter autant. Je ne suis ni heureux, ni malheureux, ni indifférent. Je suis, tout simplement._

_J'arrive à la fin de mon parchemin, et je ne sais pas si je t'ai tout dit. Je n'aurais pas d'autre occasion de t'écrire, puisque Pénélope aura rendu le service qu'elle devait à Harry. Peut être que quand je mourrai, tu viendras me voir en souriant et tu me diras « C'est un beau paquet d'âneries que tu as écrit là, George. » en essuyant une larme imaginaire. Et je serais heureux parce que ce sera toi._

_Voilà, je n'ose pas me relire, de peur de me sentir obligé de rouler mon parchemin en boule, de casser ma plume, et de faire un seizième essai. Je te souhaite d'être heureux où tu es, et de m'attendre. Si tu as rencontré les Maraudeurs au grand complet, transmet-leur mes hommages admiratifs et respectueux. Angelina, Fred et Roxane viennent de rentrer, il était temps que je finisse. Pour les nouvelles de la famille : maman, papa, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Fleur (oui, elle aussi), Hugo, Rose, Molly, Ted, Victoire, Louis, Dominique, James Sirius, Lily et, Albus Severus (oui, moi aussi j'ai un peu de mal avec son prénom) vont bien. Lee aussi. Notre ami Rusard est mort il y a quelques années, j'espère qu'il ne te poursuit pas avec Miss Teigne (qui ne lui a pas survécu longtemps) dans d'éventuels couloirs du paradis._

_Pour ne pas achever sur une note assez déprimante, je t'informe que nous allons ouvrir une succursale des FPSF à Pré-Au-Lard, et qu'une ouverture sur l'international est prévue, avec l'aide de Fleur et de Viktor Krum. Mon fils Fred rentrera après les vacances en septième année, il veut faire carrière dans le Quidditch (hélas, Ron a réussi à le contaminer, alors espérons qu'il contribuera à relever le niveau des Canons de Chudley). Roxanne rentrera en cinquième année et ne cache pas son ambition de prendre la direction des FPSF. Ces petits iront loin. Angelina est Auror et sauve l'univers chaque jour. Quant à moi, je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas._

_Ton frère, _

_George_

Il posa sa plume, se leva, prit une enveloppe, plia son parchemin avec soin et le mis dedans. Il cacheta le tout, puis transplana.


End file.
